Knight Rider 08 story
by loremich15
Summary: Mike goes out with Sarah out on a mission but ended up captured along with KITT, yes KITT somehow managed to escape with a message for Zoe who is taking care of Mike and Sarah's kids who don't know yet about their parent's real work


**soooo...i got this idea the weirdest way possible so here it goes and BTW this is i no way related to my other story(s)**

They where in the middle of a mission, everything was going according to the plan, they needed to find a nuclear scientist and take them to safety until they realize they where being followed, five man from different angles where looking at them, they had to use their backup plan. Run

"Sarah we have to get out of here, now" Mike told Sarah whispering

"how?" Sarah also whispering

"you go right I go left, there are five armed man watching us" Mike added

"KITT?" Sarah said still whispering

"yes Sarah" KITT answered trough her earwig

"KITT confirm if the five men watching us are armed"

"yes, they are all carrying fully loaded hand guns, I advise you to get out as fast as possible, I'm going to re-position myself out of the maid door"

"okay KITT, we'll meet you there"

Mike and Sarah found a way to get out of the room without causing much disturbance but the man quickly followed them, using walls and pillars for cover from the shots coming from the man they made out the front door to meet KITT, but for their surprise KITT wasn't there.

Meanwhile mike and Sarah where trying to get out KITT found himself in another problem, he was completely surrounded by four vans blocking every single exit he could possibly had front, back and both sided, turbo boosting was not an option either, he had no space for gathering speed or at least for takeoff, KITT examined the vans and found them with no driver but activated with a system like those on the mines, you touch them and they explode, he was trapped

"KITT where are you" Mike asked

"Mike I'm afraid I'm trapped" KITT answered trough the earwig

"what?!"

"I have been surrounded by four vans blocking my exits they will explode if I touch them "

"what can we do?, what are our options" Mike asked Sarah

"the best thing we can do is just run"

"lets run then"

Just three seconds after Mike and Sarah decided what to do one of the men was already out and pointing them with a gun

"freeze, or I will kill both of you!" one of the men said

Mike and Sarah had no choice and they stopped cold in their tracks, then the other four men arrived and surrounded them

"give it to me" another man ordered

"what?"

"give me the earwig"

"why should i?"

That man then pointed to one of the others and at the same moment the other man pointed Sarah with the gun

"give it to me" the same man repeated

"fine" Mike said

Mike quietly said goodbye to KITT and pulled his earwig away, the five men drove Mike and Sarah to their vans and shoveled them inside one of them, they took a small chain which from one of the vans and hooked up KITT then they left with both mike Sarah….and KITT

Meanwhile in another house three hours from there three kids where just enjoying their downtime in their aunt Zoë's house: Jenny who was a total rebel but got good grades in school, Dan, who was a dumb for most of the thing but loved everything related with cars and mechanics, last but no least Mary who got the best grades in school and got an advanced degree in computer tech, quantum physics, advanced biology and chemistry, Jenny was already 22 years old, Dan was 19 and Mary was 20 years old.

The three kids where in their own business, they rarely saw their parent and spend most of the time doing nothing in the house, the phone rand and Zoe ran towards it she was in the computer doing who knows what they where really not interested in it

"hello?"

"Zoë, I have lost contact with mike and Sarah, their last known location was right outside the parking lot, I have also lost KITT's signal!"

"Billy, I told you to keep an eye on them!"

"I was they just disappeared, in a matter of seconds they just disappeared!"

"Billy, send me the link, I'll continue looking for them from here we have to found them"

The days turned to weeks and the weeks to months and the kids started to find out that something was wrong, their aunt was more time in the computer than usual and they haven't seen their parents in a lot more time than the usual one week so they started investigating

After two months of searching they finally found something

"Billy are you seeing what I'm seeing!"

"is KITT's signal!"

"Billy I already tried to contact him but I got no response what about you"

"same here"

"what's its course?"

"Zoe"

"what Billy?"

"I think he's heading your way, he'll arrive there in less than a minute"

"okay I'll wait for him to arrive, call you back later, keep looking for mike and Sarah"

"okay Zoe"

Just about 40 seconds passed when KITT arrived to the house and Zoe went running towards him, the kids where all in the living room which was directly in front of the entrance and when they saw their aunt run outside like that, they decided to go and check it out..

Zoe got out and was surprised for KITT's bad shape, he was full of dents, scratched and bullet holes in every single panel of his body, with some systems damaged of broken

"KITT!, what happened to you?!"

"Zoe, I'll explain…later, mike and…Sarah…said that…it's time…"

Right after KITT finished that sentence his systems went to an emergency shutdown

"KITT?"

At that moment Zoe turned around to find three nearly adult kids looking at her with clear confusion in their eyes

"hey aunt Zoe what's going on" Dan asked

"guys I think we have to talk"

Zoey started explaining about their mom and dad's work she also explained what kitt had told her before he's systems failed

" so that's why they where never here?" Jenny said

"yes and they disappeared two months ago during a mission, that's why you haven't seen them"

"and what about him?" Dan asked pointing at KITT

"him, well first his name is KITT and-"

"his name?, the car has a name?" Mary said almost in shock

"yes but he is not just a car, he is the knight industries three thousand and contains the most advances artificial intelligence ever created by man kind"

"I thought that was not possible"

"not only is possible, but he is also evolving"

"what do you mean?"

" KITT was first activated in 2008 along the years he has been picking human-like traits and learning about human behavior ,he helps your parents in their missions and vice versa, but they where captured, he escaped but as you can see he didn't make it entirely safe"

"I can say, what type of car is he I can't even recognize it, can it be repaired?" Dan asked

"yes but not here, we have to take him to the SSC"

"wait what?, where are we going?!"

"forget it, jenny you and Mary get inside the truck, Dan you help me hook up that platform to the truck and then to put KITT in It"

All the four of them helped by pushing KITT into the platform and then they left the house

"okaay everyone we have two days of journey ahead of us so lets get started"

The time went by and the two days passed, Zoe and the guys arrived at the SSC with no major inconvenience, they entered the garage and a minute later Billy came out and all the five of them pushed KITT into the kitt cave for damage assessment and repair, Billy assigned each of them a pod room and headed back to the kitt cave after ten minutes Zoe had created a list

"okay what do we have here?"

"I checked all of KITT's systems and came up with these: his drive train sustains heavy damage but is not completely broken, one flat tire, nano skin not functioning, radars and other satellite systems are not operational either and we also need to do some bodywork repair"

"how long will it take?" Dan asked

"about two week or so, maybe ten days"

"that's fast" Jenny added

"well we have some of the most advanced systems here so, yes you could say it's fast"

Everyone started working in KITT, Mary discovered that she was pretty good in repairing the computer systems with Billy, Zoe and Dan made the mechanical repair and the nano skin and jenny, well jenny was just sitting down watching everyone work, after a couple of days KITT was ready to be reactivated

"okay everyone ready" Billy said

"I am" Dan said

"me too" Jenny added

"and me" Mary said

"well Billy let's do it"

Zoe reached the nearest computer and typed some codes then with a slow hum kKITT's scanners came back to life

"hi KITT"

"hello Zoe"

"I can't believe it!" Mary said

"so cool!" Dan added

"hello Jenny, Mary, Dan"

"hi…..KITT" Jenny said

"hey KITT do you think you can tell us what happened that night?"

"of course Zoe"

* * *

**i know it's a bit short but the reason is because my dad woke me up, yes he WOKE me up. everything you just read was a dream i had a few months ago, my dad woke me up in a sunday morning and as soon as i realized what had happened i jumped out of bed startlin my dad, i grabbed my computer and started typing the dream before i forgot any of the detail and so this story was born. i'll probabbly post another chapter bu i don't know when because i have to start a sequel as well**


End file.
